


Colección: One Shots GinHiji

by MoonDepartures



Category: Gintama
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Canon Timeline, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, El 3 Tiene Algo De Lemon, Emotional Constipation, Established Relationship, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, Hay De Todo La Verdad, Joui War, Kissing, M/M, Nightmares, One Shot Collection, Pampering, Post-Canon, Romance, Se Aceptan Peticiones, También Habrá AUs Así Que
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24811465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonDepartures/pseuds/MoonDepartures
Summary: Gintoki y Hijikata viviendo diferentes situaciones. Hay de todo tipo. Todas tendrán fluff, feels e intentos de humor.1. Gintoki lleva a Hijikata con él a visitar la tumba de Shouyou.2. Hijikata necesita ayuda para planear una operación del Shinsengumi. Gintoki le ayuda. Pequeña platica de la guerra y besos.3. La Yorozuya, Hijikata y Okita salen juntos. Sougo les echa a Gintoki y Hijikata polvo afrodisíaco en la cara. Imagínense el resto.4. Gintoki tiene una pesadilla, Hijikata intenta ayudarlo a calmarse y a dormir. Fluff como para sacar caries.
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Comments: 16
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, amo escribir de estos dos. Por favor si tienen alguna idea de un escenario que les gustaría ver, díganme.

Hijikata no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. No sabía que pensar o qué esperar tampoco.

Bueno, en realidad qué sentir sí. Podía percibir algo de _¿confusión?, ¿incertidumbre?_ Pero al mismo tiempo sentía una calidez extraña en el pecho, _¿felicidad?, ¿alivio?_ Esperen, _¿felicidad?, ¿felicidad confundida?_ No podía ponerle nombre al sentimiento, pero más o menos entendía de qué se trataba.

Estaba de más decir que Gintoki siempre había sido más bien _reservado_ (con mayúsculas y subrayado) acerca de su pasado. No era algo que hablaran, Gintoki no lo mencionaba y Hijikata decidía no preguntar. Era una especie de pacto de silencio que había entre los dos, ambos sabían que había cosas que el otro no quería ni detenerse a pensar.

El detalle es que, hacía ya un tiempo que tenían un _algo_. De nuevo, no podía ponerle nombre a ese algo, pero era _algo,_ definitivamente _._ Ese tipo de algo en donde disfrutas y valoras la compañía de la otra persona (a veces sólo compañía, a veces compañía _de otro tipo_ ). Ese tipo de algo donde a veces sientes la libertad de tomar la mano de la otra persona sin razón en particular, pero al mismo tiempo decirle que deje de holgazanear leyendo la JUMP y se busque un empleo. Ese tipo de algo donde ya no vale mucho la pena preguntarse sobre la etiqueta de la relación porque es dar vueltas en círculos. Muchos podrán decir que eso suena poco ortodoxo y bastante ambiguo para tratarse del recto y firme vice-comandante demonio del Shinsengumi, creador del Kyokuchu Hatto y ferviente creyente de la disciplina sobre todas las cosas, el temible Hijikata Toshirou.

Y tendrían razón.

Pero Hijikata se sentía agusto así con él— _por alguna extraña razón que aún no lograba entender_ —. El azabache nunca lo admitiría, pero Gintoki no había puesto peros con cómo llevaban las cosas, así que... tal vez, _sólo tal vez,_ dejar pasar esta única cosa como "poco clara" no lo iba a matar. Ya saben el dicho, no hay porque reparar lo que no está roto.

¿Por qué mencionar todo esto? Bueno, porque realmente tenía que repasar mentalmente todo lo anterior para comprender más a profundidad lo que significaba estar en la situación que estaba.

Estaban a las orillas de lo que parecía un pequeño bosque. El ambiente era fresco y pacífico, los árboles no especialmente altos. Al lado se podía observar el rústico pueblo que colindaba con dicha arboleda. Gintoki, frente a él, caminaba a paso seguro por el camino que parecía ya había cruzado miles de veces. Hijikata trataba de repartir su atención entre sus pensamientos, la vista y el sonido de los pasos de Gintoki sobre las hojas secas.

La vista consistía en la espalda del peliplata cubierta por un yukata blanco y un sombrero de paja. Todo ese blanco, incluido el de su piel, contrastaba con lo verde y azul de la escenografía.

Él mismo también llevaba un yukata de descanso color negro y un sombrero de paja, más o menos coordinándose con el samurai que iba delante de él.

Hijikata se limitaba a seguirlo, ni siquiera tenía claro a dónde se dirigían. Aún así, ahí estaba ese sentimiento tibio que no podía nombrar.

En general la situación le parecía insólita, ¿cómo es que había aceptado hacer un viaje con Gintoki a " _ve tú a saber dónde"_?

El azabache tenía la impresión que todo había derivado de la plática de aquella noche.

•

Aquella noche se refería a unos días atrás, una de esas noches donde la suerte _por fin_ dejaba que sus horarios coincidieran. Hijikata, usualmente ocupado, había terminado milagrosamente el papeleo temprano y tenía el resto del día libre. Gintoki, por su parte, ya había terminado sus encargos del día y estaba solo en la Yorozuya. Kagura había corrido a comprar helado para quedarse en casa de la princesa Soyo en cuanto recibió su pago.

Está de más decir que en menos de 30 minutos Hijikata estaba en la puerta de la casa de cierto peliplata. Comieron algo, tomaron otro poco y antes de que se dieran cuenta ya tenían las manos del otro encima y en todas partes. Usualmente tardaban un poco más en llegar a ese estado. Vamos, que por lo menos se tomaban la molestia de hacerlo en futón. Pero, ¡hey! Dos semanas sin contacto hicieron ver el sillón de la sala como una muy buena y novedosa opción. Un hombre tiene sus prioridades.

Aunque, después del sillón por supuesto que llevaron _el asunto_ al futón también. Una vez ya _descargados_ y descansando sobre dicho futón, se dieron cuenta que la noche los había alcanzado. No sólo era un buen día, también una buena noche donde La Luna se dignó a alinearse con la ventana.

— _No tienes tan mala vista desde aquí, huh.–_ dijo el azabache observando al astro que se dejaba ver a través del cristal. Sostenía un cigarrillo entre sus dedos y podía sentir el calor del cuerpo ajeno pegado a su espalda.

—Pues, depende.–respondió Gintoki con voz algo somnolienta.—La bastarda se toma su bonito tiempo para dejarse ver. Por más que movía el futón, éste es el punto donde se ve más seguido.

El peliplata rodeaba con el brazo al azabache, su mano caía cercana al abdomen. Podía sentir el vaivén de la espalda de Hijikata en su pecho.

—¿Entonces te gusta ver La Luna cuando duermes? Eso es nuevo.–dijo exhalando una bocanada de humo. Hijikata disfrutaba de los momentos cuando Gintoki se dignaba a tener una conversación _más o menos_ seria.

—Supongo que sí, pero es más como una superstición tonta que me contaron de niño. Me dijeron que si duermes a la luz de La Luna dormías mejor o algo así. Creo que sólo se me quedó. Es como cuando el personaje principal grita el nombre de su ataque, podría parecer que lo hace más fuerte, pero sabe que en realidad no cambia una mierda. Lo hace sólo porque así se lo dijeron.–dijo en su tono usual. _Lo que fácil viene, fácil se va._ Toshirou ni se molestó en prestar atención a la última comparación y decidió mejor _intentar_ regresar la conversación a un punto donde no lo hiciera preguntarse qué demonios hacía ahí.

—Eh, ¿La Luna te hace dormir mejor? No lo había escuchado, ¿quién te lo dijo?–Hijikata comenzaba a ser vencido por el sueño. Se daba cuenta que los párpados le pesaban cada vez un poco más. Gintoki, haciendo de calefacción humana, tampoco es como que ayudara a mantenerlo despierto.

Hubo un pequeño silencio, pensó que definitivamente se quedaría dormido antes de cualquier respuesta— _probablemente tonta—_ que Gintoki se le ocurriera en el momento. _Porque usualmente era así._

Pues, al parecer La Luna no era la única que se había dejado ver esa noche.

—... _Shouyou_.–contestó. En su voz se escondía un cierto vacilar.

¿Había escuchado bien?, ¿el tono de su voz había cambiado... sólo un poco?

El sueño abandonó ligeramente el cuerpo del oficial ante la respuesta. Una respuesta que no esperaba, pero que le hacía sentir cosas extrañas por dentro.

—Vaya, no lo mencionas a menudo.–se atrevió a decir. Pensó seriamente en quedarse callado, pero no era lo que a él le habría gustado de estar en la misma situación. Así era la cosa a veces, simplemente se parecían mucho en muchos aspectos. ¿Traer _esos_ temas sólo para que todo se vuelva incómodo? Nah, eso sólo haría que sus espaciados trances donde _por fin_ decidía sacar un poco de lo que llevaba dentro fueran todavía menos usuales. Hijikata lo conocía mejor que eso. Gintoki era de los que no aguantaban una pizca de lastima, claramente esa no era la intención. Eran raras las ocasiones que el peliplata se dejaba leer y Hijikata aprovechaba para memorizar cada palabra que alcanzara a ver.

No le extrañó que después de eso Gintoki no vociferara más que un murmuro.

En medio de su somnolencia, decidió hacer un último comentario antes de perder la batalla contra Morfeo.

— _Me alegra que lo hagas de vez en cuando, idiota_.–bostezó— _cuando quieras puedes hablar de eso, no me molesta._

Con esto, el azabache cayó en un cómodo sueño profundo. Cortesía de La Luna, el futón y un samurai de pelo plateado que hacía de cobija térmica.

Gintoki no dijo nada más. Miró a los leves rayos de Luna filtrándose a través del vidrio y sonrió. No tardó mucho en conciliar el sueño.

•

Después de eso, si bien no había notado nada particularmente raro, sí había logrado detectar pequeñas sonrisas que Gintoki le dedicaba mientras— _él creía—_ no lo estaba mirando. Hijikata se daba bofetadas mentales por los brincos involuntarios que daba su corazón después de cada una de esas bastardas, pero aún así.

No fue hasta que unos días después el peliplata le preguntó por su próximo día libre. Al parecer tenía que hacer cierto trabajo en un poblado no muy lejano, pero Shinpachi y Kagura tenían trabajo en Edo y no podían ir. El mero hecho de que Gintoki le pidiera ayuda con _lo que sea_ ya era inusual, simplemente su curiosidad no lo dejó poner mucha resistencia y aceptó a los pocos minutos.

Y ahí estaba, llegando a un pueblo del que no sabía el nombre, con Gintoki como su guía a donde fuera qué pensaba llevarlo. Tenía que aceptar que tenía su encanto; era pequeño y rústico, pero tenía un aire de nostalgia para el que no tenía explicación.

—¿Y a dónde vamos exactamente?–preguntó el azabache tomando una bocanada del cigarrillo que sostenía.

— _Oi,_ ya te lo había dicho. Tengo que entregar algo. Será rápido.–contestó el peliplata moviendo su mano conjunto a sus palabras.

—Ya entendí, Yorozuya, ¿pero para qué necesitas mi ayuda precisamente? Sólo no quiero ir a ciegas.

—Cuando lo veas, lo sabrás.–Gintoki usó una de esas muecas que pone cuando intentaba fastidiarlo. Sólo que esta vez no sabía porqué esa no parecía la intención.

Hijikata ya estaba acostumbrado a las respuestas vagas del samurai, sabía cuando se podía hurgar por más información y cuando era una causa perdida. Sospechaba que esta ocasión era la segunda y desistió de decir otra cosa. Si él decía que necesitaba su ayuda por algo sería.

Se empezaron a meter entre las calles y caminos que el pueblo ofrecía. No había mucha gente, pero la poca que había dedicaban una mirada entre sorprendida y curiosa al tipo de la permanente. Algo que, claro, no pasaba desapercibida para el vice-comandante. Conocían a Gintoki, de alguna manera.

Hubo un punto en donde Hijikata pensó que se habían perdido, pues sólo daban vuelta entre modestas chozas y pequeños mesones para acabar en otro camino del pueblo.

Eso hasta que llegaron a lo que parecían los restos de unas puertas de entrada a un templo.

Gintoki se detuvo y Hijikata se detuvo a su lado. Por un momento no sabía qué asuntos tendrían que atender en unas ruinas a medio calcinar.

Leyó la placa clavada en lo que quedaba de la entrada y sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente.

 _"Shoka Sonjuku"_ , decía el grabado.

El nombre del lugar le era estúpidamente familiar y pronto se dio cuenta de lo que hacían ahí. Realmente dudó en ver a Gintoki a la cara, no se daba idea de qué expresión estaría poniendo ahí parado, otra vez frente a su antigua escuela.

Finalmente se dignó porque oportunidades para ver ese tipo de emociones en los ojos del peliplata eran escasas, tal vez no tendría ese pase otra vez en mucho tiempo.

Para su sorpresa su expresión no era de tristeza, de rabia o de dolor. Era más bien de cariño, de entrañeza. Esa sonrisa casi imperceptible que para cualquier mortal sería casi imposible de identificar, pero que el oficial ya conocía bien. Ese leve brillo que tenían sus ojos cuando enfocaban algo que el idiota valoraba. Se dio las gracias a sí mismo por mirar el espectáculo que era esa expresión en los ojos usualmente caídos.

— _Pasa_.–dijo el peliplata entrando a las ruinas de lo que alguna vez fue el templo que le dio cobijo. Hijikata lo siguió con el corazón en la mano. Una vez que le dio la espalda, sonrió involuntariamente. Sabía lo que este lugar significaba.

Caminaron otro poco entre las maderas quemadas y se detuvieron ante una tumba. A Hijikata se le revolvió el estómago del sólo pensar los recuerdos que probablemente le despertaban al hombre parado a su lado.

Gintoki sacó un incienso de la bolsa que llevaba al hombro y lo encendió para ponerlo sobre la tumba.

— _Maestro, si hay humo de más, culpa al fumador que traje._

—¡HEY, IDIOTA, CÁLLATE!

Hijikata se sonrojó levemente y apagó el cigarrillo tratando de que Gintoki no se diera cuenta.

Se inclinaron en la tumba por unos momentos, inhalando el aroma a sándalo que desprendía el incienso. Notó que la tumba no tenía nombre, pero sabía de quien era.

— _Shouyou-sensei, traje un visitante_.–de repente Gintoki rompió el silencio. Tomó la mano de Hijikata, ganándose una mirada incrédula del azabache.—Es un idiota, fuma demasiado y sólo come esa monstruosidad amarillenta... pero es un buen sujeto. Mejor que yo, seguro.–los ojos del peliplata estaban cerrados y su voz era suave, pero clara.

Hijikata cerró los ojos también y apretó la mano del peliplata.

Realmente no sabía que decir. No conocía al maestro de Gintoki, nunca había visto ni siquiera una foto y de repente estaba enfrente de su tumba orando.

Decidió que ésta era otra de esas cosas con las que debía pensar menos y actuar más.

— _Gracias por cuidar de él._ –dijo el vice-comandante.—Gracias por cuidar de él y dejar que lo conociéramos. Es idiota y terco, no se deja ayudar y es un vago... pero ninguno de las personas que ha ayudado estaríamos aquí sin él. _Al menos yo no._

La voz de Hijikata resonaba en los tímpanos de Gintoki. Sonrió.

Se quedaron en silencio una vez más y se levantaron.

El ocaso los alcanzó junto con las dos manos que no se soltaron durante todo el camino de regreso.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2\. Hijikata necesita ayuda para terminar la planeación de una operación del Shinsengumi. Gintoki lo ayuda, hablan un poco de la guerra. Hijikata besando a Gintoki porque son tontos y se aman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto es tan fluff. Help.

Los pasos del azabache crujían sonoros en las barracas junto con el leve ronronear de un cigarrillo consumiéndose. Los pasos no eran apresurados ni alterados, algo poco usual para el vice-comandante demonio del Shinsengumi y en general para todo el cuartel, sobretodo tomando en cuenta el tumulto de cosas que tenían que dejar listas para la semana siguiente.

Sus hombres iban y venían por los pasillos mientras Hijikata miraba atentamente el pliego de papel entre sus manos. _"Revisen el filo del escuadrón 5 antes del amanecer"_ , " _Harada, re abastece las municiones del capitán Okita"_ , se escuchaba entre puerta y puerta corrediza que pasaba de largo. Para él apenas era ruido de fondo. Sus pensamientos habían hecho cita especial con el plano de la próxima operación.

Ser vice-comandante le daba muchas ventajas, ventajas que a Hijikata le agradaban. Kondo le daba casi completa libertad con las tropas, podía castigar a Sougo cada vez que sus bromas se salían de control y en general, —para ser honestos— la autoridad le sentaba bien. Pero también conllevaba complicaciones. Por ejemplo, la que tenía ese preciso momento.

Otra de las cosas que el puesto de segundo al mando le dejaba, era la logística de las operaciones. Si bien Kondo era el _responsable oficial_ sobre papel, tanto él como el viejo Matsudaira le solían dejar todo lo que "logística e inteligencia" implicara. Es decir: posicionar a los escuadrones, planear los movimientos, designar escondites, preparar una retirada de ser necesario... entre otras cosas. No se quejaba, a decir verdad, había sido idea del mismo Hijikata desde un inicio. Era algo que normalmente disfrutaba. Nada como una emboscada bien ejecutada para darle 5 años más de vida.

El problema es que algo no terminaba de cuadrar.

Miraba, analizaba y volvía a buscar por aquel _no sé qué_ que no lo dejaba estar totalmente satisfecho con la planeación. Normalmente estaba bastante complacido con el tipo de estrategias que usaba, ¡por Dios! Llevaba _años_ siendo el cerebro del Shinsengumi, hacer este tipo de cosas era pan comido para él.

Y sin embargo ahí estaba. Viendo el pliego de papel con el ceño fruncido y los ojos entrecerrados tratando de enfocar cualquier fuese la pequeña mierda que lo molestaba tanto.

Hijikata sabía que en el tipo de misiones que el Shinsengumi tenía, no todo podía estar planeado. Siempre iban a haber circunstancias que alteraran el flujo de las cosas de una u otra manera. La cosa es que ese nunca había sido un problema. Se adaptaba y listo, nada complicado. Si Buda le dictaba que tendría que patear traseros joui en el lado izquierdo en lugar de en el derecho porque, no sé, _razones_ , ¡pues bien! Que así sea. Pero que en sí la estrategia inicial no lo convenciera... lo _fastidiaba_.

Dejó que los demás se encargaran de preparar todo lo demás para él concentrarse en terminar los movimientos. Entró a su cuarto esperando que Sougo estuviera lo suficientemente ocupado para no intentar matarlo sólo por ese día.

— _Pf, parece una mala broma.–_ soltó una bocanada de humo mientras se sentaba enfrente de la mesa. Tinta y pincel siempre a la mano en caso de que los dioses de la mayonesa le trajeran la iluminación que al parecer necesitaba.

Apoyó un codo y colocó el rostro en la palma de su mano. La mirada aún dirigida al bendito pliego de papel, que para esas alturas si pudiera hablar probablemente le diría " _hey, idiota, deja de verme así_ ". Pero pues, ¿que más podía hacer?, ¿esperar a que se rehiciera solo?

— _Hey, idiota, deja de ver el papel así, lo vas a romper.–_ ¿pero qué-

La voz venía desde fuera, las alarmas mentales de Hijikata se encendieron de inmediato. La puerta que daba a los jardines estaba abierta, el azabache acercó su mano a la empuñadura de su espada por mero instinto.

Pronto la alarma se desvaneció para dejar un ojo abriendo y cerrándose en espasmos después de notar al dueño de la voz.

Un par de piernas se asomaron colgando desde el tejado. Pronto dieron imagen completa a una permanente plateada, aterrizando en la engawa* y justo en el proceso de meterse a su habitación.

—Hey, _Hijikata-kun_ , cuanto tiempo.–dijo Gintoki en el tono molesto que usaba. Alargando las sílabas como usualmente lo hacía para fastidiar.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Yorozuya?–respondió con el rostro regresando a la palma de su mano y sacando humo por la boca, leve cansancio evidente en su voz.

—Oi, bastardo, llega aquí Gin-san con su corazón puro y sus mejores intenciones y así es como lo recibes, te mataré.–dijo el peliplata mientras se daba la libertad de sentarse en frente de él y acomodarse como si fuera su casa. Un dedo en la nariz no podía faltar, claro.

—¿¡CUÁLES MEJORES INTENCIONES?!, ¡ENTRASTE SIN PERMISO, IDIOTA!–el azabache apretaba el entrecejo entre sus dedos, sus dientes chirriaban por la presión. Finalmente suspiró.—Ahora no tengo tiempo, tengo que terminar con esto de una vez.–respondió resignado. Apuntó con la barbilla al mapa extendido en la mesa, era el único objeto que los separaba.

—Bueno, eso explica porque mirabas al papel como si fuera tu mocoso homicida después de dispararte con su bazooka.–Gintoki recargó el mentón en la palma de su mano. Su mirada era indiferente, lo usual. Hijikata podía identificar el sutil olor dulce que todavía desprendía lo que sea que Gintoki hubiera estado comiendo.

—¿Entonces? Habla.–preguntó entre bocanadas a la punta del cigarrillo.

Era raro que Gintoki fuera a las barracas. Sus puntos de encuentro se reducían _usualmente_ a la Yorozuya o cualquier bar/hotel de Kabukichō. No es que _no quisiera llevarlo ahí_ , simplemente era más fácil verlo en cualquier otro lugar. Si Hijikata estaba en el cuartel era porque tenía trabajo del que encargarse, muchas cosas que hacer y poco tiempo que perder.

Gintoki entendió la pregunta y decidió que ya daba igual su intento de aparecer casualmente.

—¡Que perceptivo eres, Oogushi-kun! Bien, me atrapaste. Kagura está furiosa porque _alguien_ se comió su pudín. Así que, a menos que te interese ver mi cabeza en otro lugar que no sea sobre mis hombros, probablemente sea buena idea no regresar a la cueva del final boss por un rato.–

 _Ja, lo sabía,_ pensó para sí.

—Bueno, eso, y–dijo el peliplata interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.—quería comprobar si estabas vivo. Últimamente no los veo metiendo las narices por las calles.

Notó ese ligero brillo en los irises rojos, ese brillo que duraba un segundo aún a ojos muy atentos, desapercibido para aquellos que no sabían dónde buscarlo. Ese tipo de brillo que sólo aparecía en los ojos de Gintoki cuando lo que decía no era _lo que trataba de decir._

—Estoy bien. Sólo que planear esta última operación está tomando más tiempo del que pensé.

Hijikata, _de hecho_ , hablaba de vez en cuando de su trabajo. Eran dos hombres adultos con una relación no clara, donde continuamente terminaban en la misma cama despiertos a las 4 de la madrugada. No había muchos temas de conversación además de eso. También estaba el hecho de que el Yorozuya podía ser el Yorozuya, — _con todo lo que eso implicaba_ — pero no solía meterse en las investigaciones del Shinsengumi que no lo involucraran a él a alguno de sus _sospechosos_ conocidos. Hijikata no consideraba problemático decirle uno que otro detalle.

Pero ese era tema para otro día.

— _Huh,_ eso es extraño.–respondió Gintoki, su mirada y tono aún desinteresado.

—¿A qué te refieres?–Hijikata lo miró elevando ligeramente una ceja. Finalmente apagó el cigarrillo en el cenicero a su costado.

—Es normal que te quejes de todos los demás, pero no de ti.–el samurai respondió cambiando de postura. Sus manos apoyándose en el suelo con la cabeza un tanto inclinada a un costado.

_Bastardo observador._

—Pero como sea, ¿qué está pasando, ladrón de impuestos?, ¿estás perdiendo el toque y ya no recuerdas cómo hacer tu trabajo? A este paso Souchiro te va a quitar el puesto.–el gesto del peliplata cambió a una sonrisa burlona que hacían ver sus ojos aún más caídos.

—Es Sougo. ¡Y por lo menos yo tengo empleo, imbécil!–sacó otro cigarrillo de la cajetilla y lo encendió mientras contestaba al Yorozuya.

—¡OI, BASTARDO, GIN-SAN HOY TUVO TRABAJO PARA TU INFORMACIÓN! Pero yo a diferencia de ti soy eficiente y ya terminé. Así es la vida de los que son buenos en lo que hacen, maldita sea.

El vicecomandante no pudo evitar sentirse un poco más relajado después de un par de intercambios con el idiota de pelo plateado. Tal vez el que hubiera llegado — _sin invitación—_ no había estado tan mal.

El gesto del azabache se suavizó un poco, Gintoki lo notó y el propio se suavizó también involuntariamente.

_Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, aún no había terminado la planeación y ya estaba perdiendo el tiempo con el Yorozuya._

Su mirada regresó al mapa de la mesa.

_Otra vez el ceño fruncido._

_Tsk,_ a Gintoki no le gustaba.

—¿Pero qué es lo que se te complica de eso?–el peliplata hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia el dichoso martirio.—se supone que eres... bueno en esas cosas o lo que sea, ¿no? Siempre las estás haciendo tú porque el Gorila es demasiado Gorila como para hacerlo él.

Hijikata soltó un suspiro y su rostro mostró molestia.

—La verdad no lo sé. Hice lo de siempre, pero algo no me termina de convencer, ¡sólo que no sé qué!

_Hmm, tal vez..._

_Podía intentarlo._

—¿Dónde dices que será, ese plan suyo?–preguntó Gintoki. El oficial vio en los ojos ajenos esa mirada que le decía "estoy intentando algo". Analizarlo se había vuelto parte de su rutina habitual.

 _Maldita sea, le pongo demasiada atención._ Reía en su cabeza.

—Ni siquiera pienses en aparace–fue interrumpido.

—No es eso, sólo dime dónde es–insistió. La mano del samurai rascaba su nuca a través de los rizos.

Hijikata dejó salir humo de tabaco con una mueca de resignación.

_Ah, ya que más da._

—A las afueras de Chōshū*.–respondió sin mucho entusiasmo. Su mano divagaba entre el cigarrillo y su barbilla.

Y hubo chispazo fugaz en el rostro de piel blanquecina. Una pequeña ignición que hacía parecer el carmesí de sus ojos prender en llamas. Microsegundos porque el bastardo era muy buen actor o muy veloz controlando sus impulsos.

_Huh, ¿qué fue eso, eh?_

Para suerte de Hijikata él era más veloz todavía. No sabía desde cuando su mayor disfrute eran esos momentos que la rígida coraza de Gintoki se rompía para mostrar un poco del tipo que había dentro. No lo admitiría nunca, pero se dejaba llevar.

—Déjame ver eso.–los párpados regresaban a su misma posición caída de siempre. Estiró un poco la mano y rotó su cuerpo para poder ver de frente el mapa.

—Oi, Yorozuya, ¿qué crees que haces?

—Calla, vicecomandante y deja que el Dr. Sakata le de un vistazo a tu problema.

—¡DEJA DE DECIRLO COMO SI FUERA UNA ENFERMEDAD VENEREA!

Gintoki miró el papel extendido ahora casi a un lado de Hijikata. Entrecerraba los ojos enfocando las pequeñas flechas y puntos que trazaban los movimientos en el terreno.

—Supongo que estos de aquí son ustedes.–dijo señalando a los puntos rojos marcados en diferentes partes del plano.

—Es una operación para detener Joushishis, ¿en serio crees que te voy a mostrar todo, idiota? Katsura ya es mucho problema.

—¡HEY, IMBÉCIL, EL BUEN GIN-SAN ES UN CIUDADANO MODELO HOY EN DÍA, DÉJAME EN PAZ! Además, el 90% del tiempo no tengo idea de que está haciendo Zura, ¡y tampoco me importa! Por mí arréstalo ahora mismo, todavía me debe 300 yens por un juego de UNO. Cállate y déjame ver.

Gintoki siguió observando el mapa moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro con los ojos aún entrecerrados.

El azabache decidió que _al demonio, quiero ver qué estás intentando._ Seguirle el juego un rato no iba a matarlo.

—Los rojos somos nosotros, los azules son ellos. Sólo sigue las líneas punteadas en orden de los números.–Hijikata decidió soltarle el humo en la cara esta vez.

—Bastardo.–Gintoki levantó una ceja y tosía tras el humo que le cubría la cara.

Guardaron silencio durante un par de minutos hasta que la cabellera plateada decidió hablar.

—¿Por qué sólo hay 5 personas en esta parte de la entrada al bosque?–señaló el samurai con la mano izquierda, la derecha estaba ocupada con su dedo dentro de su oreja.

—De todas las salidas es la que menos necesita resguardo, tendrían que atravesar a todos los demás para escapar por ahí. Es más fácil escapar por cualquier de las otras, esas están cubiertas.–respondió en tono estoico.

_En verdad está pensando, huh._

—¿Alguna vez inspeccionaron la parte de bosque más al sur de esa entrada?–preguntó.

—No toda, es demasiado densa. Tendría que ir todo un escuadrón sólo a revisar esa área. No había tiempo ni forma de hacerlo sin levantar sospechas, ¿a dónde quieres llegar?–esta vez el oficial le lanzó una mirada interrogatoria.

—Pues... si mi memoria no me falla–se echó hacia atrás, apoyándose en sus palmas.—a unos 10 minutos bosque adentro hay una base. Es vieja, pero no creo que nadie se haya deshecho de ella–se incorporó para alcanzar algo mostrando pereza en su rostro. Tomó el pincel de la mesa y encerró una zona en tinta—probablemente por ahí.

Hijikata abrió un poco los ojos. Quiso no hacerlo evidente, pero era un poco imposible.

_Enserio, tú..._

_—_ Convenientemente decidieron hacer _lo que sea que hagan_ en la base fácil de encontrar y no en la base escondida a sólo 10 minutos. Tú adivina el resto, Hijikata-kun.

_Una trampa._

Hijikata quería reír, en verdad quería reír. Probablemente en su cara sólo se asomaba una leve sonrisa, pero era poco considerando lo mucho que quería simplemente soltar una carcajada y tomar por los hombros a Gintoki.

Sólo ahogó su escándalo interno en un bufido.

— _Entiendo–_ a veces seguirle el juego traía circunstancias interesantes. Gintoki era interesante. Muy interesante. Sus labios eran interesantes. Debería inspeccionarlos más tarde—¿crees que sea mejor mover a estos de aquí hasta el punto 2?–le preguntó sin mirar y poniendo atención a las líneas redibujadas.

—¿ _Ha_? No creas que te puedes aprovechar de mi buen corazón, Oogushi, mis asesorías no son gratis, te va a salir caro, ¿entiendes?–

El azabache se inclinó hacia él y sacó el cigarrillo de su boca acomodándolo entre sus dedos. Este se mantenía alzado a un lado de su rostro.

Fue un pequeño beso, lento y suave para ambos. De esos que revuelven el estómago y aceleran el corazón.

— _Sí, como sea.–_ Hijikata soltó los labios ajenos y regresó a su lugar con una sonrisa.–sólo cállate, ya que estás aquí podrías servir de algo.

—Muy astuto de tu parte usar la trampa de miel*, bastardo. Mis felicitaciones al estratega.–Gintoki sólo seguía mirando hacia un par de ojos azules.

El resto de la tarde fue Hijikata redibujando movimientos y Gintoki dando pequeños comentarios. También Gintoki escabulléndose en el plano de vista del azabache para robarle besos de vez en cuando.

—¿Quién lo diría? No apestas _tanto_ para esto.–Hijikata cerró los ojos y dejó caer la cabeza contra el muro.

Ambos estaban sentados, recargados en la pared. Hijikata ya se había quitado su chaqueta y abierto el chaleco del uniforme. Gintoki tenía los brazos como almohada detrás de su cabeza.

—¿De qué hablas? El buen Gin-san es el mejor en todo lo que hace.–respondió sin mover un solo dedo.

— _¿Solías hacer esto?–_ se decidió a preguntar.

Gintoki miraba hacia el frente, su respiración era tranquila.

—No mucho. Casi siempre era Zura, pero a veces se quedaba atrás con su gente y no tenía opción.

_Está hablando, eso es poco usual._

—Katsura es bueno, tengo que admitirlo.–dijo Hijikata también con la vista perdida en la puerta ya cerrada.

—Lo sé. Por eso sé que Zura no está involucrado esta vez. Si yo pude adivinar que tramaban es porque ese idiota no lo planeó.

— _Nada mal,_ Yorozuya.

—Muchas gracias a todos, quiero agradecer a la academia, a Ketsuno Ana y al tipo que me prestó 100 yenes hoy. Ahora, ¿dónde está mi recompensa? Vamos, Bakufu, desembolsen un poco.

Hijikata rió por lo bajo.

—Bien, señor Shiroyasha, el Shinsengumi le agradece sus servicios por hoy. ¿Qué le parece si trae su ex patriota trasero aquí y deja de ser tan molesto?

— _Uh, arrésteme, oficial._

Gintoki bajó los brazos de detrás de su cabeza. Se inclinó hacia adelante al sentir un mano agarrar con fuerza el cuello de camisa y tirar de él.

Sus bocas se fundieron en un beso profundo. Hijikata sabía a tabaco, Gintoki a fresa. Por alguna razón la combinación se había hecho adictiva para ambos. El azabache lo estiró hacia su cuerpo todavía más, el peliplata se dejaba llevar por manos ajenas.

Con Hijikata finalmente recostado en el piso de su habitación y Gintoki en cuatro encima de él, sabían que Kagura iba a tener toda la noche para que se le olvidara el asunto del pudín.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Engawa: parte alta de las casas estilo japonés que da hacia el jardín o parte exterior.  
> 2\. Choshu: provincia donde se llevó a cabo la ejecución de Yoshida Shoin, el hombre en el que se basó Yoshida Shouyou (maestro de Gintoki).  
> 3\. Trampa de miel: es una práctica de investigación que implica el uso de relaciones románticas o sexuales con fines interpersonales, políticos o monetarios.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3\. Sougo les echa a Gintoki y Hijikata polvo afrodisíaco en la cara mientras están en la calle. También están Kagura y Shinpachi para intentar detener el show lol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es un shot algo viejo que tengo en mi cuenta de Wattpad, pero ya que hice esta colección aquí decidí incluirlo en lo que acabo los que estoy escribiendo.

Los habitantes de Kabuki-chō están acostumbrados a toda clase de ruidos en sus calles: perros ladrando, gatos maullando, vendedores promocionando sus tiendas, transeúntes en conversaciones casuales o Hijikata y Gintoki gritando en la vía pública. _Lo de siempre._

—¡SI CREES QUE VOY A METER ALGO ASÍ EN MI BOCA ERES MÁS IDIOTA DE LO QUE PENSÉ! Que a ti te guste la comida de perro no es nuestra culpa.–Gintoki gritó a Hijikata mientras caminaba a su lado.

Detrás de los dos hombres también estaban dos jóvenes y una niña que sólo se dedicaban a escuchar el barullo ajeno.

—¿¡TIENES UNA IDEA MEJOR, IMBÉCIL?! Todos tenemos hambre y hoy es feriado, ¿¡dónde más se te ocurre?!–contestó Hijikata con ferviente odio. Uno de los muchachos que caminaba detrás, el de lentes para ser precisos, suspiró.

—Ya, ya. Yo sé donde podemos comer todos.–dijo intentando parar la discusión de aquellos dos.

Así había sido últimamente. No lo de las discusiones, eso desde siempre. Sino lo de salir a pasear todos juntos.

Para Kagura y Shinpachi ya no era ningún secreto que Gintoki y Hijikata tenían algo entre ellos, no estaban muy seguros de qué, pero era algo definitivamente.

No es que les molestara, ellos estaban bien con todo el asunto. Mientras su idiota de cabello plateado fuera feliz, ellos también. El detalle era que desde que esto pasó, sus esporádicas salidas de 3 se habían convertido en salidas de 5 (incluyendo a Hijikata y muchas veces a Okita, muy para la desgracia de Kagura). Aunque es necesario decir que la mayoría de las veces el joven oficial se comportaba.

A Shinpachi le caía bien Hijikata, era un buen tipo, incluso ya había tenido un par de conversaciones con él y cada vez era menos incómoda la convivencia. Sin embargo, tanto él como la Kagura coincidían en algo. Ambos aún tenían ese extraño sentimiento de "aléjate de mi hermano, es mío" porque, les gustara admitirlo o no, el idiota antes mencionado era lo más cercano que tenían a figura paterna.

Los 5 siguieron caminando. Los dos que iban adelante, o sea Gintoki y Hijikata, continuaron hablando, esta vez de una forma más tranquila. Shinpachi los guiaba al restaurante donde comerían. Okita y Kagura intentaban hacerse tropezar mutuamente atrás de los demás.

Los dos miembros más jóvenes de la Yorozuya sabían que aunque esos dos siempre estuvieran discutiendo, estaban bien, ¿estaban juntos por algo, no? Simplemente que en cuanto pasaran a esa etapa, cómo todas las parejas, donde darse _cariño_ enfrente de los demás es normal, sería extraño. Muy extraño a decir verdad, al menos para ellos.

No estaban acostumbrados a ver a ninguno de esos dos idiotas demostrando amor de una manera que no involucrara insultos y espadazos.

Los pensamientos, como siempre, fueron interrumpidos por un par de voces que alegaban una contra otra.

—¡CLARO QUE NO SE PUEDE SOBREVIVIR A BASE DE HELADO, GRANDÍSIMO IDIOTA!–gritó Hijikata apuntando al peliplata.

—¡¿Y TÚ QUÉ PUEDES SABER DE BUENOS GUSTOS CULINARIOS, HUH!?–contestó Gintoki apuntando hacia el comandante también.

Y comenzaban otra vez. Cuando el muchacho de lentes estaba a punto de intervenir, vio como alguien se le adelantó.

No entendía bien porque no había hecho algo por detenerlo o porque no hizo caso cuando su cabeza activó la alarma que gritaba "peligro”. El punto es que cuando acordó, Sougo ya estaba enfrente de los dos hombres que discutían.

Y como es Sougo, algo tenía que salir mal.

—Ya basta, ancianos, tengo mucha hambre.–fue lo único que dijo. Sacó una pequeña bolsa de su pantalón y lanzó polvo rosa a la cara de los dos confundidos hombres.

  
  
Una gran nube alrededor de los 5 espectadores se formó bloqueando la visión.

—¿¡Qué-qué le hiciste a Gin-chan, bastardo?!, ¡te voy a matar!–gritó Kagura al aire pues el polvo aún no se disipaba dejándola incapaz de buscar a Sougo.

—¡Tranquilos todos! Kagura-chan, no te muevas y no respires. Si nos mantenemos quietos se dispersará antes el polvo.–Shinpachi intentaba entender un poco lo que acaba de pasar.

Fue un instante antes de que todo regresara a la normalidad.

Cuando pudieron ver la situación sabían que "normalidad" es lo único que no había regresado.

 _Iban a necesitar_ vacaciones.

Gintoki estaba apoyado contra una pared con la cabeza agachada, su respiración se escuchaba acelerada. Parecía que estaba jalando el aire para poder respirar.

Hijikata se tambaleaba con la cabeza hacia arriba, parecía que perdería el equilibrio en cualquier momento.

De repente ambos se quedaron quietos.

El peliplata levantó el rostro. Sus ojos brillaban y gotas de sudor caían de su flequillo. Exhalaba por la boca y parecía de mirada perdida.

Hijikata bajó su cara, volteó a ver a Gintoki y su respiración se aceleró. Apareció en sus mejillas un sonrojo tan intenso que parecía que el rostro le iba a explotar.

— _¿Qué hiciste?_ –Shinpachi volteó a ver a Okita lentamente esperando lo peor.

— _Véanlo ustedes mismos._ –dijo el sádico oficial con una sonrisa y aura casi demoníaca.

_  
  
Hijo de puta._

Y en un microsegundo, Gintoki y Hijikata se arremetieron uno contra el otro. Pegaron sus cuerpos como si su vida dependiera de ello. Sin importar las miradas de los jóvenes yorozuyas, las manos del peliplata bajaron al trasero del azabache. Hijikata se lanzó a sus labios tomando el rostro ajeno entre sus dedos. Casi se podía sentir como la temperatura subía.

Ahí mismo, en plena calle, en plena luz del día, comenzaron a toquetearse como si les hubieran pagado por ello. Parecían animales. Se escuchaba como uno y el otro tomaban bocanadas de aire entre beso y beso y el rozar desenfrenado de la ropa.

—¡KAGURA, NO VEAS, ESTO ES +18!–Shinpachi, espantado, intentó taparle los ojos como mejor podía. Kagura quitó las manos del de lentes.

—¡OLVIDA ESO!, ¡DETÉNLOS, LA POLICÍA VA A ARRESTAR A LA POLICÍA POR EXHIBICIONISMO!–de la manera más rápida que pudo, intentó interponerse entre la pareja de tórtolos.

La niña se apresuró hacia ellos y usó sus brazos para separar a Gintoki y Hijikata que parecían adheridos.

—¡Shinpachi, ayúdame!, ¡no.. qui-quieren... sepa-rarse!

Hijikata y Gintoki luchaban por no despegarse. Shinpachi trató de halar el brazo del samurai para detener todo el espectáculo. Con ayuda de Kagura lograron por un segundo evitar el contacto.

—¡Shinpachi... por favor!–dijo Gintoki entre jadeos, la vista nublada y el yukata desarreglado. Empujó al chico buscando por el cuerpo del vicecomandante.

—¡China, alto, t-tengo que...–Hijikata pasó sobre Kagura casi arrastrándose hasta estar otra vez en los brazos de Gintoki, de nuevo besándose y casi desvistiéndose frente a todo el barrio.

—¡NO, DEJEN DE HACER ESO!-gritó Shinpachi sujetando su cabeza en desesperación. Los otros dos, entre caricias, no parecía que fueran a escuchar ni a la madre tierra.

—¡TE CULPO A TI!, ¡MUERTE AL BAKAISER*!–Kagura apuntó hacia Okita, quien se econtraba observando el alboroto recargado en la pared.

—¡¿Qué les diste?!, ¡haz que paren!–el muchacho de lentes miró con pánico al policía que parecía indiferente ante la situación.

—Nah, va a ser divertido ver como Hijikata se retuerce de vergüenza en su tumba después de esto. Además, ya me estaba cansando de oírlos gritar.

—¿¡Entonces no vas a hacer nada al respecto?!–le preguntó Shinpachi con un claro enojo de por medio. Mientras tanto, la niña yorozuya intentaba en vano volver a separar a los tipos en celo.

— _No_.

_Hijo de puta._

—¡AAH, TIENES QUE ESTAR BROMEANDO!, ¡Kagura, hay que llevarlos al apartamento!

—¡Comprendido, só-sólo dame una mano!, ¡YA BASTA, PAR DE IDIOTAS, CONSÍGANSE UN HOTEL!

Entre Kagura y Shinpachi, como su imaginación y Dios les dio a entender, llevaron a Gintoki y Hijikata (aún comiéndose) hasta la entrada del apartamento. Fue toda una odisea hacer que subieran por las escaleras, Gintoki casi usa el barandal de la entrada para intentar saltar hasta el vicecomandante. Okita sólo los seguía relajado y desde una distancia segura, claro.

—¡KAGURA, RÁPIDO, ABRE LA PUERTA!–Shinpachi empujaba a sí mismo y a los otros dos por el pasillo antes de la entrada rezando por no caerse en el proceso.

En cuanto la puerta se abrió, los dos yorozuyas cuerdos entraron y aventaron a las estrellas del show a la sala.

—¡LISTO, HAGAN LO QUE QUIERAN, ME VOY A ENCERRAR EN EL BAÑO!–el muchacho de lentes agarró sus audífonos, un reproductor de música con un disco de Otsuu-chan* y se resguardó en el baño.

—¡MUERTE AL BAKAISER!–la pequeña de la sombrilla tomó un paquete de alga de la cocina y corrió a encerrarse en el armario.

Hijikata ya se había quitado la chaqueta del uniforme y Gintoki ya tenía la yukata en el piso de la sala, las erecciones ya eran muy notorias. Una pálida mano comenzaba a tocar sobre los pantalones del otro sacando quejidos desde el fondo de su garganta.

Okita, quien había entrado al apartamento sólo por fastidiar aún más, se acercó a la pareja.

Solamente sacó algo de su bolsillo y lo puso frente a ambos llamando su atención.

—Bueno, sólo una última cosa.–el rostro de Sougo se tornó en esa misma sádica sonrisa.

Ambos hicieron una mueca de confusión.

Aunque Hijikata se lo debería haber esperado.

Okita echó una pizca más del polvo rosado a la cara del peliplata, desubicándolo.

— _Buena suerte, comandante._

  
_Hijo de puta._

Sougo dio la media vuelta y salió del apartamento.

—BASTARDO.

Toshiro temía por su vida. Y con razón.

Porque sabía lo que esperaba una vez el mareo del polvo desapareciera.

Gintoki levantó el rostro a los pocos segundos, cabe resaltar que no fue lo único que se levantó.

Ese algo se podía sentir claramente rozando con sus pantalones. Tenía la respiración extremadamente acelerada y las pupilas dilatadas al máximo. Gritaba lujuria por cada uno de sus poros.

Tomó desesperado los labios del azabache con la mano en su nuca, era desenfrenado. Metió su lengua hasta donde quiso y jugó con la ajena hasta que se le entumió. Sonidos húmedos y gemidos callados inundaron la habitación.

Bajó las manos hasta las caderas, donde Hijikata aún tenía puesto el pantalón del uniforme. De un solo movimiento puso al policía cara contra la pared y se acercó a su oído.

— _Quítatelo_ –le dijo casi en un gruñido, Hijikata sintió como el peliplata rozaba la entrepierna contra su trasero. Podía ver claramente la pálida mano recorriendo camino debajo de su camisa— _¿O quieres que te lo quite yo, oficial?–_ sintió unos labios en su cuello que amenazaban con morder. Hijikata no sabía que tan mal estaba querer que lo hiciera.

No hizo falta más para que Toshiro desabotonara y bajara la ropa que quedaba. Gintoki no era de los que hablaba mucho al momento de pasar a _la acción_ , pero cuando lo hacía, las defensas Hijikata simplemente caían.

Gintoki procedió a hacer lo mismo.

Ambos se arrastraron mutuamente hasta el sofá, Gintoki tiró a Hijikata sobre el mueble y se colocó sobre él. Tenerlo así era excitante, no podía negarlo. Los irises rojos y brillantes, su mirada en este momento llena de lujuria, todo tan contrastante con su cabello platinado.

Viéndolo desde abajo se daba cuenta de porque en el campo de batalla intimidaba tanto, el porqué le llamaban demonio. Intensidad. Fuerza. Pero hoy no estaban en guerra.

Esta vez sólo tendrían sexo hasta cansarse.

Le iba a doler el día siguiente, de eso estaba seguro.

•

El único sonido que había en la habitación era el ventilador.

Ah, y Gintoki y Hijikata desnudos en el piso de la sala.

— _Wow_.

—Cállate.–contestó el azabache con un brazo cubriendo su cara.

Gracias a los polvos extraños de Okita lo habían hecho unas 4 veces. Las primeras 2 muy intensas, las últimas no tanto; pero vamos, que lo habían hecho 4 veces sin quedar secos y se había sentido fantástico.

—No, enserio. _Wow_.

—No, enserio. _Cállate_.

—Le debo 300 yenes al mocoso por esta.–dijo Gintoki con los ojos cerrados entre gotas de sudor.

—Te odio tanto.

—Ah, larga vida al Bakaiser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Bakaiser es uno de los apodos que le dan a Sougo. Específicamente en el arco de del primer Time Skip por el descanso que se tomó la serie.
> 
> Larga vida al Bakaiser.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4\. Gintoki tiene una pesadilla, Hijikata lo ayuda a calmarse y dormir. Fluff como para sacar caries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Me estoy pasando con el fluff? Me estoy pasando. Pues que no importa, es lo único que se me da escribir lol. Una disculpa.  
> En fin, espero lo disfruten. Es cortito, pero ya estoy escribiendo varios más porque me acabo de rever Gintama de principio a fin. Se imaginarán.
> 
> Bueno, ahora sí es todo. Disfruten.

_"Nunca te le acerques, hijo. Es peligroso."_

_"Lo vi entre dos cuerpos el otro día. De sólo recordarlo me da escalofríos."_

_"Escuché que es un amanto que come muertos."_

_"¿Crees que algún día venga por nosotros?"_

_"Tiene los ojos rojos, se alimenta de cadáveres y sólo ronda en los campos de batalla. Ese niño es lo que sea menos un humano."_

_"Los demonios deben estar en el infierno, no entre la gente. Espero alguien se deshaga de él pronto."_

_"¡POR FAVOR ALÉJATE, NO NOS HAGAS DAÑO!"_

_•_

No era una noche fría, no en particular.

Los dedos temblorosos y piel helada del vicecomandante podrían no decir lo mismo.

¿Eran las 4 de la mañana tal vez? Algo cercano. Hijikata no podía encontrar la fuerza de voluntad para abrir los ojos y mirar al reloj. Sólo sabía que se estaba congelando y alguien tenía que hacer algo al respecto o si no habría seppuku para todos los presentes. La mejor idea que su _falto de descanso_ cerebro pudo conjeturar fue dar un par de codazos al cuerpo que sabía estaba a su lado. No hubo respuesta alguna.

_Maldita sea, ¿por qué este tipo duerme como si entrara en coma?_

Finalmente—y muy a regañadientes—abrió los ojos para ver que el peliplata estaba envuelto en la sobrecama como si fuera un _burrito de idiota._ Un codazo o dos se habrían sentido como una mosca a través de todo esa tela abultada, eso explicaba porque no se había ni inmutado ante los reiterados golpes. También se dio cuenta que, de hecho, esa era toda la cobija, además de que la brisa que había escuchado entrar por la ventana no era sólo su imaginación. No era de extrañar que estuviera temblando de frío si el estúpido Yorozuya había conspirado en contra de su calor corporal.

Hijikata sabía que intentar despertar a Gintoki para que cerrara la ventana y le diera otra manta era una batalla perdida, y sin siquiera empezarla. _Porque claro, estamos hablando del Yorozuya._ Así que se resignó y dio lo mejor de sí para levantarse sin maldecir al frío, al universo y sobretodo a Gintoki.

Cerró la ventana lentamente, todavía siendo lo suficientemente considerado como para intentar no hacer ruido y no interrumpir el sueño del otro tipo.

 _Recordar decirle que si dejas la ventana abierta antes de dormir, entran los fantasmas._ Bien, nota mental lista.

Se dirigía el armario—que al menos por hoy no albergaba a una particular niña Yato porque se había ido a dormir con los Shimura—para sacar la manta de repuesto cuando escuchó unos murmuros desde el futón.

Le pareció extraño considerando que había dejado al peliplata casi inerte.

_Si se despertó será mejor que me diga donde demonios guardó la otra cobija._

Fue a echar un vistazo. Notó que si bien Gintoki se había desenvuelto de entre las sábanas, no era por las razones que a Hijikata le hubieran gustado.

¿Qué rayos le sucedía al idiota de pelo plateado?

Gintoki se movía— _apenas—_ de forma extraña en el futón. Movía un poco la cabeza y parecía que sus manos se retorcían debajo de la sábana. Eso y los leves murmuros que ahora eran más claros.

Hijikata se acercó lentamente y fue cuando pudo distinguir la expresión en el rostro ajeno.

De inmediato se tensó.

—Hey, Yorozuya, ¿estás bien?–intentó despertarlo. Soltó más un susurro que un llamado en forma, todavía no estaba seguro si despertar a Gintoki era la mejor idea.

Gintoki no parecía escucharlo. Seguía moviendo la cabeza por la almohada con esa expresión de disgusto y murmurando cosas inteligibles. Hijikata comenzaba a preocuparle.

Decidió inclinarse hasta el futón, tal vez si lograba entender algo de lo que balbuceaba tendría más idea de qué hacer. ¿Y si estaba enfermo?, ¿o si se había lastimado de alguna manera extraña como sólo Gintoki sabía hacerlo?

_Dios, este idiota._

—...N-no...basta.–murmuró el peliplata.

Seguía dormido al parecer. Su respiración era inestable, pero no parecía que estuviera sintiendo dolor.

¿Acaso era-

—... Por favor... basta.–esta vez volteó el rostro hacia el otro lado mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza. Las palabras salían casi quebradas.

Sí, definitivamente era una pesadilla.

Hijikata no sabía si era normal que se le apretujara tanto el corazón ante la escena.

—H-hey, Yorozuya, despierta.–se sentó del lado del futón que estaba vacío e intentó despertar a Gintoki. A pesar del intento, el sueño parecía tenerlo muy inmerso porque no contestaba a los llamados.

Hijikata colocó su mano en el hombro del peliplata para ver si algo de movimiento finalmente lo despertaba. Fue al momento del contacto cuando notó que estaba temblando. No era mucho, pero temblando al fin y al cabo.

Se quedó estático por un segundo. Entonces recordó algo que su subconsciente había guardado para situaciones similares.

Recordó lo que su hermano solía hacer en esas horribles noches cuando las pesadillas no dejaban en paz a un pequeño Toshiro Hijikata. Se le revolvía el estómago al pensarlo.

Pues, Gintoki no era precisamente un niño, pero a veces actuaba como uno. Podría funcionar.

 _En serio, este bastardo sabe dar dolores de cabeza,_ pensó.

Y aunque efectivamente, el Yorozuya le daba dolores de cabeza más a menudo de lo que se considera ideal, sabía que ni todos los dolores de cabeza del mundo eran suficiente como para dejar de lado al imbécil de permanente plateada. Simplemente no podía— _ni quería, pero eso nunca lo iba admitir—._

Se metió bajo las ya desenrolladas sábanas y se recostó al lado del cuerpo que seguía siendo víctima de sus malos sueños.

Se movió tratando de imitar esos vagos recuerdos que cruzaban por su cabeza.

— _Ya, ya. Está bien.–_ palmeaba delicadamente el hombro que temblaba bajo su tacto. Realmente nunca iba a ser igual de bueno que Tamegoro en todo esto, pero valía la pena intentarlo.

Siseaba* lo más suave que alguien como Hijikata podía hacerlo ante los pequeños murmuros que Gintoki soltaba. Poco a poco iban disminuyendo.

—Tranquilo...–tomó entre sus dedos un par de los mechones plateados. Acariciarlos no era algo que hiciera seguido, pero _no estaba tan mal._ Eran— _para su sorpresa—_ bastante sedosos y suaves. Además que Gintoki parecía apreciar el acto. Sus movimientos iban a la baja ahora que había una mano entre los rizos de su cabeza.

_¿Cuántas veces le habrá pasado esto sin que me diera cuenta?_

Era inevitable pensarlo. Mientras enredaba sus dedos entre los hilos plateados no podía evitar imaginar todas las noches que probablemente se habían visto nubladas por sueños poco placenteros. ¿Le sucedía seguido? Hijikata mismo también pasaba malas noches, pero normalmente las pesadillas no lo tenían lo suficientemente absorto como para no despertar cuando alguien lo llamaba.

¿Sobre qué estaría soñando? Más le valía no ser algo estúpido si se estaba tomando la molestia de hacer _lo que sea que estuviera haciendo._

Gintoki era un mar de preguntas, un mar de preguntas que la mayoría del tiempo quedaban sin respuesta. Pensaba mientras apenas frotaba cuidadosamente una de las pálidas mejillas.

Ya no temblaba, eso era bueno.

Entre un par de roces suaves en la piel, caricias en el cabello y silenciosos susurros Gintoki parecía haber ganado la batalla contra lo que fuera le impedía descansar apropiadamente.

Hijikata suspiró.

—Enserio eres un niño.–el vice-comandante se acomodó plácidamente en su lado del futón. ¿Cómo es que había pasado de querer arrestar al hombre llamado Gintoki Sakata a acariciarle esa obstinada cabellera para que pudiera dormir? No estaba seguro.

Pero ese no era tema para las 4 am.

El otro cuerpo se movió, ahora de manera evidente y se acurrucó en el pecho de cierto azabache.

Sí, ese era un mucho mejor aspecto.

Expresión relajada, ojos cerrados, cabello alborotado, respiración estable y latidos tranquilos.

Pronto esto mismo se replicó en el azabache y ambos cayeron víctimas del cansancio en un profundo sueño. Esta vez uno apacible, por suerte.

•

El canto de los pájaros normalmente sería algo agradable con lo que despertar, pero para Gintoki— _quien usualmente prefería no despertar antes de las 11—_ era una molestia en trasero. El reloj marcaba las 8 am, muy para su desgracia.

A los segundos se dio cuenta que Hijikata seguía dormido a su lado.

En un día cualquiera, el idiota de ojos azules ya estaría uniformado y caminando hacia las barracas.

— _Oi,_ Oogushi, ¿no tienes un trabajo al que llegar?–dijo Gintoki con un dedo en la frente del azabache.

—Déjame en paz, hoy es mi día libre.–contestó el vice-comandante entre gruñidos.

—Bien, mejor. Ni se te ocurra levantarte todavía, Gin-san aún tiene sueño para largo.–se acurrucó una vez más rodeando la cintura de Hijikata.

— _Sí, sueños tienes de sobra, ¿no?–_ dijo con la cabeza debajo de las sábanas.

—¿Huh?

—Nada. Sólo duérmete.–Hijikata aspiró el familiar aroma del tipo que tenía junto a él.

_¿De qué está hablando?_

_Meh, lo haré hablar más tarde._

Y así, ambos volvieron a pacíficamente conciliar el sueño.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Sisear: acto de hacer "shhh" con la boca.
> 
> ATENCIÓN: ¿A alguien le interesaría ser beta reader? Nunca he tenido unx, pero estaría bien para no tener que estar releyendo una otra vez mis propios fanfics lol. No lo necesito ahora mismo de ya, pero quizá en un par de semanas. 
> 
> Confirmo que Gintoki es un niño. Los niños necesitan amor y cariño y Gintoki merece todo el amor y cariño del mundo, Hijikata dale amor a este hombre pls. El señor Oogushi también merece amor. Gintoki, llénalo de mimos o seppuku. 
> 
> Estoy muy soft, ayer volví a ver cuando Hijikata se encuentra a Gintoki en el pueblo de la Shoka Sonjuku y estoy que lloro. Probablemente escriba algo sobre eso. 
> 
> Gracias por leer. Les amo, dejen sus sugerencias y todo eso.

**Author's Note:**

> Tengo muchos feels con estos dos. Me ponen soft.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
